


technoblade never dies

by auroracode



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, TECHNOBLADE DID NOTHING WRONG, inspired by december 16th stream, technoblade literally can't die, this isn't directly related to the fic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracode/pseuds/auroracode
Summary: in one world technoblade survives his execution thanks to a totem of undying, but in another he doesn't have onethere's a reason people say technoblade never dies though
Comments: 11
Kudos: 339





	technoblade never dies

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i should be working on two ravens in an old oak tree but i had this idea and it wouldn't go away

There was a gleeful smile on Quackity's face as he watched the anvil fall, his joy only slightly mitigated by the fact that Technoblade looked merely annoyed rather than frightened. It didn't really matter if the pig wasn't as frightened as he should be, after all, bravery wouldn't do anything to help him get away.

Even with Punz's sudden appearance and attack on them, there was no way Technoblade could escape; the lever had already been pulled, the only the anarchist could do now was die.

With a sickening crunch, the anvil smashed into the pig's head, sending chunks of skull and brain matter flying everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Quackity saw Tubbo wince, his face turning pale; the teen might have been on board with having the execution, but it looked like he didn't have the stomach to actually watch such a thing. Quackity himself had no such issues though, he was quite delighted at the sight of Techno's corpse slumped against the bars, blood still dripping down the remains of his face.

Sure, it was only Technoblade's first life that had been lost and he'd soon respawn back in his base, but his death was proof he could be killed. It was proof that Quackity, who'd had a hand in it was superior to him, that he was more powerful than the legendary Blade. And this wouldn't be the only time Technoblade died, Quackity would be sure to kill him over and over until he was out of respawns. Then he could finally get to work on building his country, and no one could get in his way.

A slight movement out of the corner of his eye pulled him from his self-aggrandizing, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a gasp at the sight of the supposedly dead pig pushing himself up until he was standing.

"What! What! How?" Quackity demanded, hearing a similar sense of confusion in the voices of the others as they too questioned why Technoblade wasn't dead.

The pig grinned smugly at them, a sight made all the more disturbing thanks to the fact that half his face was caved in; though even as he spoke Quackity could see bits of flesh apparently knitting themselves back together.

"Don't you know? Technoblade _never_ dies."

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just talk about how messed up that execution was? Like they seriously attacked Techno at his own home, took his horse hostage when they saw they were losing, told him they were taking him back for a trail and then got back and went 'hah we lied, you're not getting a trial, we're just going to kill you' and tried to execute him in front of his father's home. His father who they put on house arrested and threatened to try and find Techno's location. ~~and that's not even counting the fact they continue to treat him as a traitor and ignore the fact that they betrayed him~~
> 
> Can't wait for Techno to destroy them all


End file.
